Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for validating holograms, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Holograms are an important part of counterfeit prevention. To the human eye, one can quickly determine if a hologram is real by simply tilting the object slightly and seeing the hologram change. A standard scanner cannot tell without human assistance if a hologram is real because it shines light and captures images from the same points. If a hologram were to be scanned and then printed, there would be little obvious difference between a scan of the original hologram and a scan of the printout.